Scandalous
by rachxoxo4
Summary: Peeta is the love of Katniss's life, but he doesn't feel the same way. He is interested in the district 1 tribute Glimmer. With one month all locked up, a lot of scandals can occur. And a tragedy will befall them all.
1. Chapter 1

Scandalous

Katniss's POV

I have one more month to live until I compete in the Hunger Games with Peeta Mellark, my lover from district 12. Ever since the reaping, when our names were called all I could think about is were going kick everyone's asses during the games, Peeta comments, "Yeah, yeah you say that all the time, give it a rest." Fine, but can you please stop starring the girl from district one, she's not our competition it's district 2, Cato, and Clove. , I think to myself, "Something's up, I know it, but what is it?" I see Peeta he waves to me and tells me to come over, he says, "I'm not going to make it tonight, I have things to do, bye love you." He kisses me on the cheek and all I can think is where is he going because I bought condoms and we really need to use them before they expire.

Peeta's POV

Katniss is stupid I don't really love her, I say as I smirk. The only thing I have to do is remember the condoms. She doesn't know what's coming her way. Thinking back on the reaping day all I see is Gale's jealous face when he realizes that Katniss and I will be alone without him around anymore, he just can't get the fact that Katniss loves me and not him, I hate that mother fucker. Anyways I'm just glad I don't have to work at that hell hole of a bakery, with my parents around me.

I can't wait for the day Katniss finds out what I've been doing instead of training. She will be pissed but I can tell she was mad when blew her off tonight, it's just her sex is really bad. Damn, I have to get back to training.

Glimmer's POV

All I can think about is why that guy keeps staring at me it's really annoying. I say to Marvel, my partner, "Why is the guy from district 12 staring at me?" I tell him to go and talk to him.

Marvel's POV

Hey, are you Peeta? Yay, why? Glimmer wants to know why you're staring at her. Peeta says, "Tell her I want to talk to her after curfew tonight, ok." Yeah whatever, bye. Glimmer! Peeta wants you to meet him after curfew tonight.

Glimmer's POV

Alright, I wonder why. I think to myself, "Should I bring condoms, no he's probably just wants to form an alliance or something, but I can't about this right now I have to train for the games.

Katniss's POV

Hey Peeta what did Marvel want? Oh he just asked me a question. What did he want to know? It's none of your business, just leave me alone, go train or something. Why don't you tell me anything anymore? Because, says Peeta.

Peeta's POV

That bitch is so annoying; she doesn't know what personal space means anyway, she can't find out what I'm planning, not for another few weeks.

**I want to thank my bestie lilmisstaklksalot1211 for pushing me write my storY so be sure to check her new story How Can We Get Past This, also reveiw my story if you want to read what happens next. It really motivate me to write more for you guys, so thanks for reading Bye bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Peeta's POV

It's finally past curfew and Glimmer is meeting at an empty room I found in the basement. I see her coming down the hall, I viciously grab her by her by the mouth and take her into the room and lock the door. I then rip her clothes off and just stare at her perfect body while hearing her scream in the back ground, "LET ME GO!" over and over again I then start making love and she's actually liking it and wanting to go through it, and I start to think, "This turning into a secret affair between Glimmer and I. Then she asks, "Aren't you and Katniss a thing, because if you don't love her you come down here with me every night and strip down like you just did and know body ever has to know about our little secret affair." I take the offer she has given me, and we continue our love affair.

Glimmer POV

I really have to go Marvel is wondering where I am, we can continue this tomorrow night same time. I say bye has I viciously put my tongue down his throat. I'm walking down the hallway I Katniss looking for Peeta, I think to myself, "Damn this is awkward, oh shit she coming over, what do I say?" Katniss comes up and says, "Do u have any idea where Peeta is I can't find him anywhere?" Um he's uh, downstairs, no wait I mean doing extra training, I think. Um ok thanks, bye then. I rush back to my room worrying about Peeta. I go in the kitchen and start talking to myself about the great sex Peeta and I just and I realized that Marvel just heard everything I said, but I make him promise not to tell anyone, he doesn't really care though. I just rush to bed thinking about Peeta.

Katniss's POV

Peeta! Peeta, are you down there? I walk down the stairs to the basement, and walk into a room and find Peeta naked sitting on the bed, so I think is some setup so I think this is a sign to have sex. I ask him if he does want to but he denies me and insisted on going to bed, this is really unusual, because he loves making love to me and I saw the pack of condoms on floor in the room but I think nothing of it. Anyway, all I can think about is the look Peeta's face when I walked into the room; he was so surprised to see me it was like he had seen a ghost or something or that he was hiding something from me but he would never do that to me because he loves me. But now it's time to get some sleep so I can train hard with Peeta tomorrow.

Peeta's POV

Damn, that was close, she almost found out. I better tell Glimmer to steer clear of Katniss, or she might suspect something. But I really have to get some sleep so I won't be tired for Glimmer tomorrow night. I should bring the flavored condoms next time. Fuck! Here she comes again. I wake up to Katniss and I think it would be really nice to wake up to Glimmer every now and then. Then I think again I will be tomorrow morning after we make violent love. I wake up from that awkward night and go and find Glimmer so I can talk to her about Katniss. Glimmer! Glimmer! I yell. I finally find her; you can't talk to Katniss anymore after what you told her last night, another slip like that Katniss will find out. Yeah sorry about that I didn't know what to say, it was so awkward, by the way last night was amazing, if you know what I mean, Glimmer says as she chuckles a little. Here comes Katniss, I guess I better go. Hey what was she talking about? Katniss questions. Oh nothing she wanted to know what my name was or something I wasn't really paying attention to her. Anyway, what are you up to? Nothing just looking for you, Katniss says as she kisses me on the cheek. Ok, um… lets train I guess, why don't you work on your bowing skills or whatever you call it, I'm going to work out near the gym area so I can what skills the other guys are. Ok sweetie I'll go find some bows and arrows, bye. Ugh she's finally gone, now I can just stare at glimmer all day. As I'm staring at Glimmer is going to talk to her, oh shit I think she say us staring at each other, this will not end well.

Katniss POV

Hey Glimmer, can you stop staring and making goo-goo eyes at my boyfriend. Why don't you stop being a nosey bitch! , yells Glimmer. Oh now it's on, take that bitch, I say as I through the first punch, oops I think I knocked her out cold, shit I'm in big trouble. Katniss, what the fuck is wrong with you, do u have to be so over reactive over everything just get over it, Peeta yells. Just letting you know I'm not sleeping with you, I'll sleep somewhere else tonight. But why? Asks Katniss. Bye I'll see you tomorrow I guess.

Peeta's POV

Glimmer, are you ok? No that bitch punched me in the face. Oh ok but are we still on for tonight because I told Katniss I was mad and that I'm not sleeping with her tonight. Yes were still on but we should meet somewhere else because Katniss knows where the room in the basement is so where should we meet. We should meet in the basement then find a room together. Ok what time, asks Glimmer. Um… 12.00am. Now let me take you to the nurse to get you heeled up. Ok this really hurts so yeah lets go, by the way I love you, says Glimmer as she whispers into Peeta's ear.


End file.
